


Something Natural

by lifecaughtinyoursway



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway!Rachel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, bc he deserves it, broadway!Kurt, can you tell this is Kurt Centric, composer!blaine, director!santana, everyone wants kurt, haven't decided which kurt ship is endgame yet, music!blaine, rockstar!Elliott, we'll see ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifecaughtinyoursway/pseuds/lifecaughtinyoursway
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have scored two coveted lead roles in the newest Anderson-Cohen Chang musical: Ferris Bueller's Day Off. But when their lead gets in an unfortunate accident weeks before opening night, it looks like the show might get tragically cancelled. Enter Starchild, a world famous rockstar with an even more famous reputation. Can Elliott sweep in and save the show, saving his rep in the process? Or will inter-cast rivalry tear the show apart before they ever see the stage?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, the rest will be a surprise wink wink
Kudos: 6





	Something Natural

_“The word diva to me means doing something supernatural with something natural” -Patti Lupone_

o-o-o-o-o

 **“Rockstar ‘Starchild’ Joins Cast of New Off-Broadway Musical, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off”**  
06:47am  
by Artie Abrams for _New York Newz_

Theatre-goers rejoice! The latest Anderson-Cohen Chang musical will be opening in three weeks after all. _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off: The Musical_ , playing at New World Stages through next month, features recent NYADA graduates Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel making their Off-Broadway debuts. Not exactly an auspicious beginning for these guys!

Let’s recap: Those of you who caught last Tuesday’s edition will undoubtedly remember the tragic car accident that left _Ferris_ lead Jesse St. James (Tony Winner for last season’s _On a Clear Day You Can See Forever_ revival) hospitalized with several broken bones. Production was halted while director Santana Lopez (two time Drama Desk winner) searched for a replacement. Opening night was pushed back, but Lopez was determined to find someone to fill Matthew Broderick’s now iconic shoes.

Enter Starchild, fresh off his third international tour for his album Chocolate and Glass. I say fresh off, but we all remember the scandal that cut his European lag short. If not, all the juicy details are on page twenty four, wink wink. Let's hope that he can avoid anymore bar fights or, ahem, nose candy as he steps into Ferris’s footsteps. Although who knows, maybe that’ll help get him into character. I didn’t know him in high school!

This marks the third musical from acclaimed writing duo Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang, who first partnered...

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt faintly heard the doors to the rehearsal studio slamming against the wall as he burst through them, but the blood was pounding too heavily in his ears to be sure. Around the room, cast members stretching startled at the usually calm lead storming into the room. His face was flushed, hair sticking up in places where he had been running his fingers through it. Kurt paid no mind to anyone else and beelined directly to Blaine and Tina, conversing softly behind a long prop table.

“Tell me this gossip rag isn’t true,” he spat, hurling the garish magazine in front of them. Blaine and Tina looked up from their rehearsal notes in surprise. The magazine fell open to Artie’s article.

“Tell me you guys didn’t bring in a celebrity to replace Jesse.” The crew had gone radio silent after Jesse’s accident. Kurt hadn’t been told anything- if the show was going to continue, who was going to take over as Ferris, if any of them even had jobs anymore. This was the first day they had been called back to rehearse, and judging by the reaction of his castmates none of them had been told anything either.

“Kurt, we can explain.” Blaine put on his best placate-the-crazy-actor voice, usually reserved for Rachel. It didn’t work.

Tina jumped in quickly. “Santana was worried that with Jesse gone the show was going to lose its momentum-”

“So you’re _stuntcasting_? Just tell us straight to our faces that you think we’re all garbage, why don’t you?”

The outburst had continued to draw the attention of the rest of the actors, a fact that wasn’t lost on Blaine. Sensing an incoming mutiny, he hurried around the table and weaved his arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

“Look,” he said quietly, walking him away from the others. “This one’s out of our hands, really. Tina and I wanted to bring in someone else, maybe pull Carson up from the ensemble or even someone like Adam Crawford with a couple good theatre credits under his belt, but Santana and the producers insisted. Ticket sales were tanking, morale was low, they had to do something.”

“But why Starchild?” Kurt spoke his name with contempt dripping off every syllable. Clearly, news of the rockstars' tattered reputation reached even the Broadway sphere. “We are talking just-got-bailed-out-for-beating-up-a-stripper Starchild, right?”

Blaine let out a deep sigh. “That’s the one. Unfortunately.” The pair reached the hallway Kurt had entered from and pushed through the double doors. Kurt sat, leaning against one wall, but Blaine kept walking, pacing up and down the hall.

“Can he even act?” Kurt had heard bits and pieces of his songs over the years, and would begrudgingly admit that the man could sing, but acting was a different question.

“Honestly, I have no idea. Fingers crossed?”

“Fingers crossed isn’t going to take this thing to Broadway.”

Blaine’s pacing abruptly stopped. “You think this could go to Broadway?” Blaine and Tina had been writing together since before graduating college, and Ferris was the third show they had staged professionally. Their debut show, “The Edge of Broken Glass”, had made it all the way to Off-Broadway but none of their pieces had yet reached the coveted great white way. It was the entire cast’s hope, though no one dared to be so bold as Kurt and assume it would be easy.

“Yeah, I do.” Kurt caught an air of skepticism in Blaine’s eye. He waved Blaine over to sit next to him on the floor. “Really, Blaine. It’s the best thing I’ve seen from you guys yet. The cast is incredible -or at least was incredible til we lost Jesse- and Santana’s great at whipping everyone into fighting shape. We’ve got a real shot.”

Upon cooling down a little, Kurt could take in the distress of his friend. Blaine had dark circles under his eyes, definitely from a lack of good sleep. His shirt was half untucked, cardigan on inside out, and some stray curls were breaking loose of the gel helmet. He honestly kind of looked like he’d been run over by a truck.

“Thank you.” Blaine responded after a quiet moment. “Look, I can’t say I’m that happy about Starchild either, but his agent worked something out with one of our producers so what’s done is done. No use complaining about it now. Let’s just hope he’s not entirely intolerable?”

Kurt snorted, but acquiesced. “Alright, fine. No promises, but alright.”

Blaine laughed. “Fine. I’ll take what I can get.”

“Oh clearly, if you’re casting _him_.”

“Kurt!” Blaine elbowed him in the arm playfully. Kurt raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Okay, that was the last one. I’ll play nice, I promise.”  
“You? Playing nice? I’ll believe it when I see it.” Blaine said lightly, no bite behind his words. He rose, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt gladly accepted it and stood as well.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, Mr. Composer Man, let's get you back in there to rally the troops. Oh, and your sweaters inside out, by the way.”

Blaine looked down and flushed. “That it sure is. Thanks.” He let go of Kurt’s hand to ease out of the cardigan, turn it inside out, and slip it back on again, taking the moment to tuck his shirt in too. Fixing his hair as best he could, he turned to Kurt. “Better?” Kurt nodded his approval.

Before stepping back into the rehearsal space, Blaine paused.

“Seriously, Kurt. Thank you.” He smiled, and for a moment, everything felt okay again.

o-o-o-o-o

Much to Kurt’s chagrin, that moment was fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand there's chapter one! A bit shorter than the rest, but it felt right for some basic exposition. I left it on the lamest and least exciting of cliffhangers but let me know what you think :) . I haven't written klaine or positive stuff about Blaine in a while so it's a little new for me. That's about it, hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for reading!!


End file.
